1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a thrust device for manually propelling a craft over the water surface, said device being provided with a stick-like grip and with means attached to one end of the stick by which a thrust can be exerted on the water.
2. Background Information
Such a propelling means is known from Dutch application No. 8004444 and can be defined as a stick provided with opposable thrust faces.